smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Vampire Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 2
After several hours of walking through the forest, Hero and Serana soon found themselves overlooking the ocean. "Are you sure this is the way to your castle?" Hero asked. "Of course!" Serana answered. "Well...where is it?" Hero asked while looking around. "Out there!" Serana said, pointing out into the ocean. Hero looked out onto the ocean and could see the outline of a castle in the distance. "Your castle's on an island?" Hero asked. "Yes!" Serana said. "But I don't know how to get over there. There used to be a boat here." "I can take you there!" Hero said. "How?" Serana asked. "This smurf can fly!" Hero answered. "What... you can fly?" Serana asked sounding surprised. "Of course! Smurf me your hand!" Hero said. Serana took Hero's hand, and he took to the air. "Oh my!" Serana said in surprise. "Don't worry, this smurf won't let you fall!" Hero said as he held her close to him and flew towards the castle. ... Soon they landed on the island. Hero noticed the castle looked rather old. "This way!" Serana said. Hero shook his head in agreement and they made their way up the path towards the main gate, before a voice called to them from the upper wall above the gate. "Stop! You are not welcome here!" the voice called down to them. They looked up and seen it was a watchman. Hero noticed that he looked like a Smurf, but his skin was much paler than that of a normal Smurf. "Hey... before we go in there!" Serana said. "What is it?" Hero responded with a question. "I wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way for a while," Serana said. "It was no problem!" Hero replied. "Also, when we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead," Serana said. "Sure!" Hero answered. The watchman seen Serana approach the gate. "Lady Serana's back! Open the gate!" the watchman shouted. Another watchman pulled the lever and the main gate slowly opened. "Let's get inside!" Serana said. Hero shook his head in agreement and followed her inside. ... They soon found themselves in the castle's keep, when another vampire stepped forward. "How dare you trespass here!" he said, before he saw Serana. "Wait...Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes!" the vampire said, before stepping out onto the banister at the entrance to the Great Hall. "My Lord... Everyone. Serana has returned!" "I guess... I'm expected!" Serana said as they made their way into the Great Hall. Hero could see the other vampires did indeed resemble Smurfs. They all looked at him menacingly. Soon one of the vampires stepped forward to greet them, he looked around the same age as Papa Smurf, but he didn't have a full white beard; but instead a brown mustache and goatee. "My long-lost daughter returns at last!" he said. "Thanks for the greeting!" Serana responded uninterested. "Of course. I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?" he said. "Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike." He saw Hero standing next to her. "Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our halls?" he asked. "This is my savior, the one who freed me." Serana said. "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude," the said. "Tell me, what is your name?" "My name is Kakarot Son Goku Smurf. But my friends call me Hero, who are you?" Hero answered. "I am Harkon, lord of this court," he answered. "By now, my daughter will have told you what we are." "You're vampires!" Hero responded. "Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires!" Harkon said. "For centuries we have lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most!" "Just one question." Hero asked. "What would that be?" Harkon asked. "Why do you look like Smurfs?" Hero asked. "We were once part of an ancient group of Smurfs, but we disbanded from the group long ago," Harkon responded. "Now that you've asked something of me, let me ask something of you." "What?" Hero asked. "I can sense that you possess an extraordinary power which might be useful to us! Therefore for the safe return of my daughter, I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among your fellow Smurfs. They will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again." Harkon said. Hero soon noticed that Harkon was acting rather strange around Serana. He had a menacing look in his eyes. "He's up to something, and it concerns Serana!" Hero thought to himself. "I refuse!" "What?" Harkon said angrily. "You heard this smurf, this smurf refuses to become one of you!" he said. "You WILL become one of us! And there is nothing you can do about it!" Harkon said, as he lunged at Hero. Hero jumped out of the way, grabbed Serana by her arm, and used his energy to disappear from the castle. "NO! That Smurf took Serana! No matter, when we meet again, I'll deal with him!" Harkon said, fuming. ... Hero and Serana soon found themselves in the Smurf Village. "Where are we? Why did you do that?" Serana fumed. "We are in the Smurf Village, and the reason why this smurf smurfed what he did was because your father was smurfing at you rather menacingly. Is there something you're not telling me?" Hero asked. Serana slowly turned her head away. "Serana! If there is something wrong, tell me! Maybe I can help!" Hero said. "Okay, okay I'll tell you everything, but I need a private place in order to tell you," Serana said. "Well...you can tell Papa Smurf as well! See if he can be any help!" Hero said. Serana felt uneasy. "Okay, I'll tell this Papa Smurf!" she said, as they made their way to Papa Smurf's lab. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of the Vampire Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles